Lemon Meringue Pie
by MonkeysInSuits
Summary: Harry is at the age where his life has met the peak of enjoyment. Could an intimate encounter with another man send everything cascading to the bottom?


**Title: Lemon Meringue Pie**

**Summary: Harry is at the age where his life has met the peak of enjoyment. Could an intimate encounter with another man send everything cascading to the bottom?**

**Warnings: Some jumping around on the timeline and explicit sex. M+.**

**A/N: Listen, listen, I know in the first paragraph you can see it says VISA card, but hold up. In this story, because it's AU, I'm trying to, ahh… Americanize it, if you will. Not terribly, because I mean, does America have musty old bookshops? No. So chill. Another thing: This story may be a tad choppy and awkward in some parts because I must be a terrible author or something. The characters are really OC because, like I said, this is an AU story. Harry is girl… and that's because he bottoms. Harry never tops. Nuh uh. Review, favorite, bullshit. Thanks. c:**

…

"Yeah, Ginny, I got the butter… _and_ the milk this time, I know, I know…" Harry muttered into the phone receiver while he swiped his VISA card at the checkout line of his local grocery store, "I'll be home by six, don't get your panties in a twist… Mom," he said with a chuckle, "I love you too, Gin', see you in a bit," he hung up the phone.

On the way home, he stopped by a small book store. He'd seen it multiple times in the past two weeks. It was one of those little locally owned stores that only pop up for business certain times of the year.

The bell above his head jingled as he walked into the store. He was in a narrow aisle lined with bookshelves that were filled with books packed all the way to the ceiling. The books weren't particularly organized by any system, just shoved on the shelf. The place smelled like old leather and dust.

A male that looked like he could be a college professor sat at the counter reading a thick novel. He looked up from the book, "Hello, can I help you?"

"No… No, just looking around, thanks," Harry replied as he slid a book out from the shelf without giving the owner much more than a glance.

"That's Stephanie Meyer. You don't want to read that… here, try J.K. Rowling," the store owner said. Harry turned to him now, looking the man over. Harry's immediate reaction was to notice how attractive the male was; medium length black hair falling by his cheeks, enticingly dark eyes, and thin, pink lips. The owner handed the lengthy-looking book that he had just been reading to the auburn haired male.

"Oh. Thank you, sir," Harry said, grabbing the book just as he put the other one back. His own smooth fingers brushed calloused ones. For a reason he was unaware of, his cheeks became pink. Harry averted his gaze, suddenly flustered and shy.

He pulled his hand back and gazed at the cover. After opening the book and reading the summary on the inside of the back cover, he arched an eyebrow. He closed the book to look at the man who was waiting patiently behind the counter then gave it back.

"It seems fascinating, but… I don't know if it's something I'd be really interested in. I'm not much for fantasy," Harry chewed the inside of his lip, grocery bag hanging off his fingers.

"Oh?" the man asked, "And what would your interests be?" black eyes met emerald.

Harry's heart rate increased tenfold when his gaze was caught by the others. The book store owner leaned over the counter so his nose was millimeters away from Harry's and steepled his hands beneath his chin. The scent of pine and musk and leather invaded the younger's senses, intoxicating him.

Breath catching, he narrowed his eyes at the man. He was now aware and cautious of what other secret meanings the question hid… his interests?

"Er…" Harry mumbled, swallowing thickly.

"Well?"

The owner's voice was velvet, his breathing slow and controlled against Harry's mouth. The elder man's lips were slightly parted… thin, soft lips that looked as if they would fit deliciously against Harry's own, molded together in a leisurely paced dance.

"I like… I mean, I like how you smell…" Harry murmured dumbly, mesmerized by the luscious lips. In a moment, Harry's eyes had flickered up to meet the obsidian ones and a silent message passed between them. Harry and the elder simultaneously attacked each other. The owner assaulted him with his mouth, pulling Harry against the counter – the only thing separating the two – trying to get as much contact with the younger toned body as he could.

Harry's hands came up and knotted in the long black locks to find the hair was much softer than he had originally thought.

The older man's hand had traveled down to Harry's butt. Harry gasped when he was grabbed, giving the elder a chance to thrust his tongue down the other's throat. Harry made a noise of pleasure and ran one hand along the other's throat, feeling his smooth flesh – his easily penetrable flesh. There were blurry, muddled thoughts still running through his head that got ignored in favor of the hands that were squeezing his rear. He arched against the hands slightly and gasped against the older man's mouth.

When the need for air became too much, the two men pulled back from one another.

Harry's breathing was slightly ragged. The older watched him with wary eyes, though he was completely calm. Wetting his lips, Harry looked at the older man through his eyelashes with emerald eyes that lacked the ability to conceal his obvious arousal. The other man's eyes followed every movement of Harry's tongue, his lips, his mouth.

The silencing was deafening. Harry wished and prayed to whatever God there was that the book store owner couldn't hear how fast his heart was thumping.

"Damn. Your lips feel as good as they look," Harry mumbled to break the ice. His hands loosened slowly and finally dropped out of the book store owner's hair. The older man's hands stayed firm.

"What's your name?" Harry asked awkwardly. He wasn't sure what else to ask… his butt was still being fondled. He wasn't objecting, "I'm, uh… Harry,"

"Severus," the man responded, getting a bit more touchy-feely with Harry's butt, kneading the plush cheeks with his palms and forefingers. Harry's eyes rolled slightly, something akin to a moan escaping his lips.

Harry slapped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment after realizing the sound had come out of him. He wiggled out of the older man's grasp, pants stretched tight over his groin.

Severus grabbed at him again. Harry's eyes flashed and he saw the lust glazing over Severus' dark eyes. He breathed out and slowly crawled onto the counter – somewhat awkwardly because he was Harry, after all. He sat on his knees, legs slightly spread, just enough room to wedge Severus' hips between them. He grabbed the older by the waist and brought his groin against his own extremely sensitive one. He hissed at the contact, moving one hand to clutch Severus' shoulder.

Severus grunted – the first verbal response Harry had heard from him – and latched his lips onto Harry's. His tongue traced the plump lower lip and slid into the other male's mouth. The slithery, snake-like organ explored the warm cavern and tangled with Harry's own tongue, wet and hot.

When Severus' hand somehow made its way to Harry's crotch, Harry squeaked softly and jerked away. Huffing quietly, wound up and hot from what seemed to be the one hundred degree weather in the book store, he dug his blunt fingers into Severus' shoulders and shifted so his butt was on the counter, his legs dangling off the end.

Severus leaned forward, pursuing Harry despite his hesitation, and suckled softly on a patch of skin on the younger's throat. His teeth nipped and skipped over the tender flesh, taking Harry's legs and wrapping them around his own waist. Severus rolled his hips to elicit delicious friction between the two male's groins.

Harry growled huskily, the urgency to have skin to skin contact with the male becoming unstoppable. What was he doing?!

Severus' fingers pulled at Harry's jeans, tugging them off of his thighs. Harry was fast to comply despite his better judgment. He wriggled frantically in his tight jeans and finally got them off. Good riddance.

Harry pulled at the buttons on Severus' shirt, occasionally rolling his hips to maintain the delicious sensations emanating from his throbbing cock. Only Severus' slacks and Harry's thin underwear were separating the two.

Harry got rid of Severus's shirt and he raked his eyes hungrily over the beautiful man. A break in the frenzy, but only briefly. Severus went for Harry's shirt, slower this time, taking time to reveal his tanned bronze flesh from being in the sun for so long. Severus dipped to attach his teeth to Harry's hardened bud. He tweaked the light pink nipple gently, drawing a gasp from the younger boy. Severus' hands worked at his own slacks and underwear until they were gone. Harry was shuddering. Anybody could walk through the store door, couldn't they? Harry was in a relationship… what… was… what is he doing?

Once again, those thoughts were chased away when the older man fell to his knees.

"S-Severus," Harry gasped, nails digging into Severus' shoulders.

The remainders of the men's clothes were torn off and Harry's face flushed as he gazed at a head of bobbing black hair that eagerly consumed his manhood. His fingers threaded through and yanked the black locks, groaning at the delicious sensation Severus was giving him.

The flat of his tongue slid along Harry's length and his fingers held a bruising strong grip on Harry's thighs. Harry wouldn't last for long, not with this man's warm, smooth tongue turning him into a moaning bloke.

Soon, Harry cried out in warning, and his seed spilled over Severus' chin. Harry leaned back, panting, and rested against the cold plastic bookstore counter.

A few quick stroke of his hand and Severus relieved himself, then leant against Harry's knees, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's navel. Harry shuddered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked picking himself up off of the counter. He leaned down and stumbled a bit, Severus's arm coming up to catch him before he fell. Harry grunted and pulled on his boxers and jeans, straightening to look around for his shirt.

Severus had managed to put all of his clothes back on and had a very dignified expression plastered onto his face.

"A twenty minute lay, that's all. I suggest you put your shirt on, Mr. Harry," the man said with a faint smirk, "You are not interested in anything else to do with me, are you?"

Harry flushed and scowled at the man, "Yeah. I'm interested in being buried balls-deep in you."

The book store owner choked a tad, throwing a glance at Harry, "Ahh… would you… like to meet me for coff –?"

"I have a fiancé, actually. I've never been interested in men. You're gorgeous, however. Good bye, Severus." Harry walked out of the store and hopped into the car. He sat there for a few minutes, his head in his hands, and ran through all those events.

What the actual fuck was that.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter up! This isn't just smut, I swear there's a plot! xD Please, please, please review! **** Thanks!**


End file.
